


Where Love Lives

by Etheriell



Series: Face to Face [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Smut, Some Fluff, actually a lot of fluff at the end, it took forever to write this thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 02:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16150844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etheriell/pseuds/Etheriell
Summary: Ruby and Weiss finally have time alone, so they decide to spend it wisely. Face to Face Universe.





	Where Love Lives

**Author's Note:**

> Well...don't ask. I told the WhiteRose Discord I'd do it, I'd write smut, so I did it. It just took me like, four months. Still, I hope people like! Some bondage and painplay, if thats not your thing, this is your warning! But it's all loving, in the end.

Ruby stepped into the room with a grin on her face, firmly closing the door behind her. Weiss smiled softly, setting aside her book as she swung her legs over the side of the bed, climbing to her feet just in time for Ruby to draw her into her arms, hugging her tightly. Weiss returned the embrace, breathing deep the ever present scent of roses. 

“You saw Yang off?” Weiss asked.

Ruby nodded, still leaning into the embrace with her eyes shut. “Yep. That’s the last of em.”

“So that means it's just us. For the rest of the weekend. You and me, alone. No kids, no hunters, no meetings, no hunts, no nothing.”

Ruby smirked, stepping back to look over her wife. “Yep, just you and me. Scrolls are offline, house is in lockdown. We’re not getting interrupted. Nothing is coming between us, not this time.” 

Weiss closed her eyes and leaned her head into Ruby’s shoulder, sighing. “I’m so glad. We rarely get this time together anymore.”

Ruby nuzzles gently her head against Weiss’ hair. “True, but...I wouldn’t have it any other way. We have a beautiful daughter, wonderful family, and a good life. I couldn’t  _ be _ happier, really.”

Weiss chuckled as she lifted her head. Grasping Ruby’s cheeks between her hands, she leaves a lingering soft kiss on Ruby’s lips. “You always know the right way to break everything down. But I do know a way you could be louder about your happiness…”

Ruby giggles, her voice deepening slightly as she eyed Weiss. “Oh? And how is that, wife of mine?”

One of Weiss’ hands slid around behind Ruby’s head, tangling itself in her hair, as the other began to slide down her neck, slowly trickling down until it reached her collar. Gently, she flipped the first button open, letting the top of Ruby’s shirt separate slightly as she pulled Ruby flush up against her body. Ruby let out a pleased hum as her both of her hands slid down to Weiss’ behind, taking a tight grip as Weiss smirked. Leaning up, she spoke with just barely an inch between their lips. “I’ll give you three guesses, but you’ll only need one.”

Ruby slid her hands around the front of Weiss’ waist and began unbuckling her belt. “Nah, I’m not gonna guess. Leave it up to my imagination. Only question I have is fast or slow, hmm?”

Weiss unbuttoned the second one down on Ruby’s shirt. In a casual tone, as if they were discussing what was for dinner, she replied “I think we start off nice and slow, and then we see where we end up from there. Is that acceptable?”

Ruby paused in her removal of Weiss’ clothing to give her a quick kiss on the lips. “You read my mind.” Ruby finished unbuckling Weiss’ belt, sliding it out of the belt loops as she pulled down her zipper. Weiss shook her hips to help Ruby with removing her pants, before pushing Ruby’s arms out so she could slide the shirt off of her. Stepping out of her pants without breaking a step, Weiss and Ruby exchanged places, Ruby tugging at the tie Weiss wore as Weiss began to remove Ruby’s belt.

Clothes were finally fully removed, the two women pressed close together. Weiss’ hands tangling in Ruby’s hair as Ruby’s were gripping her hips tightly. Neither moved, just staring into the others eyes for what felt like an eternity, soft smiles painting both of their lips. “I really do love you, Ruby Rose.” Weiss whispered, bowing her head forward.

Ruby leaned her head forward to meet Weiss, gently leaning against her as she replied. “And I really, truly, love you, Weiss Schnee. I will love you beyond eternity, for one eternity spent together will never be enough.”

Weiss kissed Ruby on the head. “Go lay down on your stomach, please.”

Ruby blinked, lifting her head up. Tilting it to the side curiously, she asked “You want to go first? That’s unusual.”

Weiss shrugged. “You just got back from a hunt. I want to help you relax. Is that okay?”

Ruby giggled. “Of course it is, love. But I get my turn right after, we need to work out those knots you got from sitting in that stupid chair all day.”

Weiss gave a soft laugh. “Very well. Now go, shoo. Let me get the oils, you get your shapely rear in the bed.”

Ruby gave a jaunty salute, the movement doing interesting things to her chest that Weiss had to strive very hard to ignore. “Yes Ma’am!” Ruby bolted over to their shared bed, leaping onto it and landing facedown, sinking slightly into the mattress with a sigh of relief. “Oh god I love this bed so much. Teen Ruby is so jealous of this bed.”

Weiss snickered to herself as she threw a soft towel over her arm. Picking up one of the bottles off of the stand, she strode over to the bed. She paused for a moment as she let her eyes rove over her wife. Smirking, she clambered onto the bed carefully, straddling Ruby’s upper legs. She gave Ruby a quick slap on her firm buttocks, making Ruby give out a yelp and a half-hearted glare over her shoulder. “Teen Weiss is jealous of both this bed and this view,” Weiss commented. 

Ruby wriggled in place, rocking Weiss on her perch. “It  _ is _ a good view, if I do say so myself. Huntressing keeps that booty rockin, don’t it?” 

Weiss giggled. “Yes dear. You don’t need to keep selling the hunting thing, I know better than to try to keep you from it. Anyways...relax, sweetheart.” Ruby closed her eyes and smiled into the pillow beneath her. She loved it when Weiss pampered her like this, loved feeling like Weiss adored her as much as she said she did. 

Weiss carefully drizzled the oil onto Ruby’s back, giving a silent chuckle at how Ruby jolted for a moment before relaxing into the pillow. Weiss took her time, drizzling it in such a way it painted a crude glyph on Ruby’s back, smirking to herself as she marked her lovely wife with her symbol. Ruby knew what Weiss was up to but didn’t say a word, enjoying it as much as Weiss did.

Gently, Weiss lay her hands just above Ruby’s rear and slid her fingers up Ruby’s back, the oil making her fingers slide without the slightest bit of friction. She didn’t bother with some technique or pattern, she knew the only thing Ruby would pay attention to was her hands on her skin. She let her hands roam, each stroke a soft, gentle touch, making the tension that seemed to always be present in Ruby’s form slowly melting away. Ruby sighed, tightening her grip on the pillow as she snuggled into it. 

Every one of Weiss’ touches left Ruby wanting more. Each stroke so gentle, but the tingling sparks left behind leaving Ruby both relaxed and slowly getting more and more aroused. It was one of the strangest sensations in Ruby’s mind, the idea that she’d get so hot while getting so very relaxed, but she loved the feeling all the same. Weiss’ hands slid down her shoulders, caressing every muscle, every toned line carved into her. The oil following every touch, warm and sinking deep into aching muscles Ruby wasn’t even aware she had. 

Weiss squeezed Ruby’s hands for a moment as she reached them, before returning to her back. Sliding her hands down, Weiss shimmied backwards slightly, moving back to straddle Ruby’s lower legs as she began to run her hands up and down Ruby’s well toned legs. Gentle, soft touches, coating each leg in a thin layer of the massage oil, she smirked as she saw Ruby shudder slightly. Leaning over Ruby’s prone form, she left a breathy kiss on the nape of Ruby’s neck, whispering “Enjoying yourself?”

“Hmm,” Ruby hummed in response, unable to articulate more. Weiss left another kiss, loving the way Ruby tensed for a brief moment, before sitting back upright to continue where she had left off. So far, she’d avoided Ruby’s inner thigh, but now she turned to it, ready to start setting her dear wife off. Weiss knew Ruby as well as anyone could, knew that Ruby was for all intents and purposes a simple woman when it came to what she liked. Ruby didn’t enjoy too much teasing, so Weiss always was very careful with how far she went, but a little bit would not go amiss.

Her hands sliding between Ruby’s legs, gently rubbing at the inner thigh, avoiding moving too high. Weiss watched in fascination as Ruby’s back tensed, able to see the movement of her muscles under the skin. It was one of her favorite sights, seeing the gorgeous woman before her starting to get more and more aroused.

“Weissssss,” the younger woman whined, shuffling in place. 

“Yes, dearest?” Weiss replied, her voice oozing fake concern.

“Stop teasing me you jerk,” Ruby replied without any heat. She opened one eye and lay her head sideways, glancing back at Weiss’ form. 

Weiss smirked. “It’s payback.”

“For what?! I haven’t done anything yet!” Ruby exclaimed.

“Yet is the key word...I know what you’re like, oh wife of mine,” came Weiss’ deadpan reply.

Ruby stretched her arms out for a moment, before wiggling her hips with purpose. “Fine! Get off me, it’s my turn now,”

Weiss cocked her head to the side, dropping her teasing tone. “Are you sure? You are still very tense.”

Ruby pushed herself up with her arms, leading to Weiss unceremoniously being dumped to the side. Ruby snickered as Weiss glared from her position next to her on the bed. “It’s fine hun. I feel great thanks to you. But now, it's my turn. C’mere.” Ruby sat back against the headboard and spread her legs wide, patting the space between them. Weiss sighed, but did as she was told, seating herself between Ruby’s legs with her back to her wife. Ruby gripped Weiss’ hips, pulling her back flush against her chest. With a firm grip, Ruby lay Weiss’ head against her shoulder, tossing her hair over her shoulder to keep it out of the way. 

Ruby tucked her head into Weiss’ exposed neck and nipped at it, silently snickering to herself when Weiss gave a tiny gasp in response. Years of marriage had taught Ruby that when Ruby was in charge, Weiss liked the sex rougher and a bit more on the violent side, and though she protested, that she loved the marks Ruby left on her.

Ruby wrapped her arms around Weiss’ waist, just holding her close for a moment. Weiss leaned back fully into Ruby’s embrace, closing her eyes and enjoying the sensation of her body against Ruby’s. Ruby however, had much more in mind than simply cuddling.

She began by sliding her hands up Weiss’ waist, carefully examining her abdomen, threading her fingers through Weiss’ abs. Letting her hands slip between their bodies, she dug her thumbs into Weiss’ lower back, rotating them to help push the knots out. Weiss murmured quietly, eyes fluttering closed as she felt the tension draining out of her at Ruby’s skillful hands.

Her back arched slightly as Ruby’s hands began to press up at her shoulder blades, forcing the knots to loosen. It hurt for a brief moment before disappearing into a muted burning sensation, one Weiss wished she didn’t enjoy as much as she did because it was already going to her core. She bit her lip slightly, not even hiding the moan as Ruby’s hands became claws, digging her nails in lightly, before releasing her and returning her hands to Weiss’ front.

Ruby began rubbing gently at the area below Weiss’ breasts, cupping them softly but only from the underside. Small movements, just barely twitching her fingertips over Weiss’ chest, making certain not to touch the nipples. Ruby smirked to herself as Weiss shuddered in her arms. She ran her hands up and over, barely skimming Weiss’ nipples, before coming up over her collarbone. One of Ruby’s favorite places to mark, she lay her head down on Weiss’ shoulder, biting down softly and sucking at the bite mark as she moved her hands further up to surround Weiss’ neck.

Weiss gasped as she felt Ruby’s hands around her neck, her fingers barely connecting and leaving a miniscule gap between her palms and Weiss’ neck. Ruby kissed lightly below Weiss’ ear, whispering “Is this what you want, princess?” Weiss gulped, nodding frantically, as Ruby squeezed without a second warning. Ruby had done this enough to know the correct way, to squeeze the sides not the front to prevent any damage or true constriction, just enough to make Weiss light-headed. 

Ruby leaned in, her body pressed firmly up against Weiss’. Weiss tilted her head back, letting it rest on Ruby’s shoulder and exposing as much of her neck as possible, her breath cut short by the pressure on her throat. Weiss’ heart began to beat faster and faster, the lack of oxygen triggering panic mode within her...and she loved every second of it. Something about the risk, the  _ danger _ , made her entire being shake with want and desire. She felt the heat pooling between her legs, rubbing them together slightly when suddenly...Ruby released her hold and pushed away from Weiss.

Weiss felt like a bucket of cold water had been poured on her. Gasping, she twisted her torso about to glare at her wife for daring to stop, narrowing her eyes at Ruby’s innocent giggle. “Why in the blazes did you stop?” Weiss demanded, tossing her hair over her shoulder. Turning back around, she leaned back into Ruby’s arms once more, cozying up against her wife.

“I love how fired up you get, but I kinda wanna start this one off slow. Figured we’d get to the more adventurous stuff later,” Ruby confessed, gripping Weiss by the hips and laying her down on her back. Ruby lay next to her, propped up on one elbow, casually stroking Weiss’ smooth skin with her free hand.

Weiss lay back, turning her head to face Ruby as she smiled. “Very well. I’m assuming you want to go first?”

Ruby winked. “Gotta get rid of that energy somehow, right?” Weiss snorted but said nothing in response, letting a half smile creep across her face as Ruby moved to straddle her. Ruby planted her arms on each side of Weiss’ head, leaning down until her lips were a breath away from Weiss’. Weiss had her arms splayed out, taking no actions, just looking up at Ruby as the younger woman’s hair curtained the two of them off, blotting out some of the light in the room. 

“Have I ever told you you’re beautiful, Weiss?” Ruby asked.

“Every day. Do you know how much I love you, Ruby?” Weiss replied, bringing her arms up to wrap around Ruby’s shoulders. Ruby lowered her body, laying down atop her wife, but kept her lips just barely away from Weiss’, so close she could feel the warmth of Weiss’ breath cascading across her cheeks. 

“Every time you look in my eyes I see how much you love me,” Ruby responded with a smile. Weiss mirrored her smile, pulling her down so Ruby could eagerly meet Weiss’ lips. Ruby didn’t stop with Weiss’ lips, breaking the kiss and winking at Weiss. Ruby began trailing kisses down Weiss’ face, to her neck, down to her collarbone. She did what she loved best,  _ biting _ hard on Weiss’ sharp collarbone, loving the gasp of mixed pain and pleasure from her wife as Weiss back arched slightly. Chuckling darkly to herself, she continued trailing down, her form sliding down Weiss’ as she went. One hand trailed its way down to between Weiss’ legs, barely brushing her core as Ruby licked softly over Weiss’ nipple at the same moment.

Weiss let out a harsh gasp in response, biting her lip after as Ruby rested her fingers over her core once more. Ruby nipped at Weiss’ nipple once more before continuing down, kissing Weiss’ abdomen as she went. Weiss gulped. “Oh, so we’re starting there, okay.”

“Well, you’re already soaked, didn’t seem like I needed to do any warmup,” Ruby replied cockily. 

“Oh shut up and put your tongue to good use already,” Weiss demanded. 

“As you wish,” Ruby purred, her low tone making Weiss shiver. Not giving the older woman time to respond, Ruby quickly slid her tongue up Weiss’ slit, loving the way her wife barely held back a moan. Glancing up, she saw that Weiss had bit her lip, eyes fluttered closed as Ruby continued her ministrations. Ruby did not think this would do, as she wanted to hear Weiss’ voice, so she began upping her effort. Taking her thumb and gently rubbing at Weiss’ clit, she lavished Weiss’ slit with her tongue, running it over and over. 

Weiss lost the battle with keeping quiet, her soft moans echoing out into the room. Ruby smiled to herself but didn’t let up, letting her other fingers slide into Weiss, curling them just so as she moved her tongue to Weiss’ clit, sucking gently. Ruby had known her wife for so many years, she knew just how to touch her to set her off, and it worked. Moments after, Weiss’ back arched as she came, her hips bucking up. Only Ruby’s grip on her hips kept the two of them from a rather embarrassing impact, something Ruby had learned many years ago. 

Weiss took a few deep breaths, trying to calm her racing heart as she lay back on the pillows. Ruby smirked to herself, licking her fingers clean, loving the way Weiss’ half opened eyes followed each slow lick. Weiss finally managed to catch her breath and snapped her hand out, gripping Ruby’s wrist. Narrowing her eyes at Ruby, she didn’t bother to speak, just yanked her wife towards her. Ruby went along willingly, letting herself be tossed onto the bed, splayed out on her back next to her wife. 

“Something wrong, princess?” Ruby teased, her smirk fading into a hiss of air as Weiss shot her hand between Ruby’s legs and made a quick swipe over her slit. 

Weiss chuckled darkly. “Nothing at all, angel. Nothing at all. Is something wrong with  _ you _ ?” 

Ruby narrowed her eyes at Weiss. She opened her mouth to retort, but Weiss’ lips captured hers, cutting her off at the same moment she drove two fingers deep inside her. Ruby’s back arched, a muffled moan barely audible slipping from her lips. Weiss cut the kiss, Ruby instinctively trying to follow her, before blinked her eyes open. Weiss winked at her, twitching her fingers within Ruby and making Ruby’s entire body shiver, once more cutting off any words. 

Weiss nipped at Ruby’s neck, her fingers curling slowly within her wife as she licked at the spot she just nipped. Blowing cold air upon it, Ruby shivered at the sensation. Weiss grinned where Ruby could not see, and began slowly kissing along her neck, knowing how much it drove Ruby crazy.

And drive Ruby crazy it did, her voice now coming out in whimpers as she bit her lip to try to hold back, trying to ignore the numerous sensations chorusing through her body. She lost the battle with a gasp when Weiss’ free hand cupped her breast, carefully teasing it with her fingertips, tweaking Ruby’s nipple and gently stroking over the skin. 

“Weiss,  _ please _ , no teasing! Just do me already!” Ruby managed to gasp out, back arching slightly. 

“What’s the magic word?” Weiss teased.

“Just fuck me already!” Ruby growled, opening her eyes enough to glare down at her wife. 

“There we go,” Weiss crooned, a giggle escaping her mouth as she slid down Ruby’s body. She didn’t stop her kissing as she slid, each inch laid with another gentle, heated press of her lips and tongue on Ruby’s skin. When she reached between Ruby’s legs, she twisted her fingers within Ruby, making her wife whimper once more. “So...you want me to fuck you?” Weiss asked, tilting her head as she looked up over Ruby’s prone form.

“Yes, already! Dammit Weiss, I am so fucking turned on right now so just fucking finish me already!” Ruby snapped, glaring at her wife. Weiss chuckled, knowing that Ruby wasn’t really angry, just frustrated and ready to come apart. And Weiss, being a dutiful wife, would never leave her darling frustrated.

Returning to her task with gusto, Weiss began flicking her tongue over Ruby’s clit rapidly as she began to pump her hand within her wife, making sure to give both equal treatment, and well aware Ruby was already on the edge. It would take only a moment more before Ruby came...and she was right. Ruby’s fists slammed into the bed as her body went taught, her entire form brimming with electricity as the feeling chorused through her.

Weiss slid herself back up to match her wife, laying beside her with her head propped up with one hand as she watched Ruby catch her breath. Weiss licked her fingers casually, waiting for Ruby to recover. Ruby opened her eyes and turned them to Weiss lazily, smiling softly at her wife as Weiss smirked. With great effort, Ruby rolled over and tossed an arm over Weiss’ abdomen, giving her wife a quick kiss on the lips. Weiss hummed in response, cuddling closer to Ruby. 

“So, what’s next?” Weiss asked, eyebrow arched. Ruby chuckled. 

“I was thinking our favorite? Now that I’ve got you all riled up and all.”

Weiss arched an eyebrow as she thought about it, breathing deeply. “Hmph...well, you certainly accomplished that. And...our favorite? You’re up for that tonight?”

Ruby leaned forward, wrapping her arms around Weiss’ abdomen as she kissed her shoulder softly. Resting her chin on Weiss’ shoulder, Ruby replied “Of course. I love it when we do that.”

Weiss snorted. “Okay, but then I want the whip right after.” 

Ruby chuckled, nipping at Weiss’ neck. “Fine, fine, you’ll get your mistress, but first I want my blindfold. It’s in the bottom drawer.”

Weiss groaned. “You’re making me get it? But I don’t wanna,” she whined.

“Well it’s not like I can put the handcuffs on myself! I mean, I can put on most of them, but the last one needs you!” 

Weiss just groaned again, and with an annoyed grunt clambered off the bed. Kneeling at the nightstand, she opened the bottom drawer, quickly pulling out four sets of handcuffs and a silken blindfold. Tossing them on the bed, she grabbed up a slick black strap-on and harness, tossing them on the bed as well. Pausing for a moment, she narrowed her eyes before returning her gaze to the bed to look appraisingly over her wife. 

“You expected me to pick that, didn’t you,” Weiss accused, holding up a whip and a spiked collar. Ruby’s giggle left Weiss without any doubt. The older woman rolled her eyes, placing the items on the top of the nightstand as she slipped back into bed. Tossing her hair behind her shoulder, she held up one of the pairs of handcuffs and eyed Ruby.

Ruby wasted no time, flopping down on her back and spreading her arms and legs wide, grin wide. Weiss took a brief moment to appreciate the view, the perfectly sculpted lithe musculature of her huntress wife. Ruby was fast approaching her mid-thirties and yet still as spry as she was when she was a teenager. Moreso, to Weiss’ eyes, Ruby had a maturity she had lacked back in those days. She went from good looking to appetizing, and Weiss was starving tonight.

“See something you like?” Ruby teased.

Weiss leaned down and kissed her. “Everything I see, I like,” Weiss breathed out. 

Ruby’s teasing grin turned to a sultry smile, her eyes half lidded as she stared up at her wife. “Well then...why don’t you take what you want?”

Weiss wasted no time, taking the padded handcuffs and cuffing Ruby’s arms to the bedposts. She’d had this bed specially designed so this was that much easier for them. As she turned to cuff Ruby’s ankles, Ruby let out a wolf whistle as she gazed appreciatively at the sight of Weiss’ behind. Weiss just rolled her eyes as she clamped the last cuff in place, leaving Ruby spread eagled on the bed. With a flourish, Weiss wrapped the blindfold around Ruby’s head, cutting off her vision.

Ruby’s grin faded as she bit her lip, anticipating what was to come. She wasn’t a huge fan of being teased, but she loved not being able to move or see, especially when Weiss was using their favorite toy. She could hear the rustling as Weiss strapped the harness on, and the vague mutterings as Weiss struggled to get it situated. Ruby took a deep breath. She called it their favorite for one very important reason...the fact it imparted sensations back to the wearer. It was always fun to hear Weiss lose herself when she was on top of her, taking her exactly the way Ruby loved most. Ruby’s pulse skyrocketed as she heard the telltale hum of the strap-on turning on, hearing Weiss’ intake of breath as it interfaced with her nervous system. Dust, Ruby was glad they had such technology on their side, although her musings were cut off by the feeling of Weiss clambering between her spread legs. 

“Are you ready, Ruby?” Weiss asked, smugness oozing from her voice. Ruby could imagine the look on Weiss’ face, just pure hot sex, and she was  _ so _ ready for this.

“Always,” Ruby replied.

“So...you want something from me, right?” 

Ruby’s eye twitched beneath her blindfold. “Don’t you dare play this game, not now.”

Weiss chuckled. “I have no idea what you’re talking about, dearest wife. What game?”

“Ugh, fine!” Ruby sighed.

“Fine what?” Weiss goaded, shifting herself so the device lay right atop Ruby’s center, making the cuffed woman gasp sharply. 

“ _ Fuck me! _ ” Ruby began to say, before being cut off by Weiss sliding inside her. Eyesight cut off by the blindfold, she gasped as she felt Weiss inside her, hearing an echoed grunt as Weiss hilted within her. Ruby bit her bottom lip and strained against the restraints unconsciously.

Weiss took a deep breath. The most difficult part of this was always this moment, when she could feel Ruby around her, when she could see Ruby’s motions as she pushed against the restraints, as the muscles in her abdomen tightened. But she knew this was the tip of the iceberg, she wanted to see Ruby fall apart beneath her, wanted her wife buried in the pleasure, and so she began to move the way she knew Ruby loved, fast, rough, and forceful. 

Every single move Weiss was making sent electricity burning through Ruby’s body.  _ This _ was why Ruby loved the blindfold, because it made every sensation more extreme. The silk beneath her naked form, the warmth coming off of Weiss’ skin, the sensation of Weiss  _ within _ her...little could impact her at the same level. She so desperately wanted to reach up and touch Weiss, but she couldn’t, she couldn’t do anything...and fuck it if that didn’t make it hotter. Suddenly she gasped as Weiss hit a specific spot deep within her, eyes rolling back into her head under the blindfold, the word fuck spilling from her mouth like a mantra.

_ ‘There,’ _ Weiss thought to herself, watching as Ruby’s mouth opened wide but no sound came out, choked off by the pleasure. She’d found the spot she wanted. She gripped Ruby’s hips tighter, biting her own lip as she felt herself approaching the edge. She wanted Ruby to lose it first though, so she let go with her one hand and slid it over Ruby’s hip, right between their joined legs and rubbed over Ruby’s clit as she thrust. She grinned to herself as Ruby fell apart beneath her, the sensations of Ruby’s core gripping her tightly and squeezing making her own orgasm follow suit, her teeth practically piercing her lip as she muffled herself to hear Ruby’s cries better. 

The two took a moment to catch their breaths, gasps filling the silence in the room as Ruby slowly came back to the real world. She hissed as Weiss slipped out of her, shuddering from aftershocks as she heard Weiss begin to unlock the shackles. Freed of them, she pulled off the blindfold, blinking in the soft light as her eyes adjusted. She glanced over her wife. Weiss had her eyes closed and was laid on her back, her arm flung over her eyes as she tried to regain her breath. This would not do, in Ruby’s estimation.

Calloused fingers slid gently across Weiss’ abdomen, following by lips, a tongue making a trail through the sweat. Weiss shuddered, but jolted up as she felt the teeth bite down  _ hard _ . She glanced down, wide eyed, to see Ruby with a shark like grin on her face, silver eyes glinting in the low light. “Come now, that’s the least of what I’m going to do to you...slut.” Weiss gulped at the low purr in Ruby’s voice, her heart already hammering in her chest. 

“On your knees, my dear toy,” Ruby commanded, reaching down to grab the discarded strapon. Weiss scrambled to get into position, knowing the penalty for disobeying...although a small part of her wanted to be punished regardless-no! Not yet. Weiss had to be patient, she wanted to get somewhere first. She did not dare look behind her, but she felt her pulse skyrocket as she sensed Ruby looming over her. She barely suppressed a groan as Ruby’s form draped itself over hers, the warmth of her body soothing her body while her mind raced. Ruby leaned down, putting her mouth just next to Weiss’ ear. “Safe word is?”

“G-Grimm,” Weiss stammered out. Ruby nipped at her ear, sending a shiver down Weiss’ spine. 

“Good girl,” Ruby breathed out, before the blindfold was placed over Weiss’ eyes, blinding her as it had just been used to blind her wife. “Now, let’s make sure you know your place. I am your owner, and you are my toy, right?” When Weiss failed to respond immediately, Ruby slammed her hand down onto Weiss’ rear end with a loud crack, making the white-haired woman cry out. “Right?!” Ruby demanded.

“Yes, yes, I’m your toy!” Weiss repeated dutifully. She bit her lip, knowing what was coming next, and wiggled her hips in anticipation.

Ruby swiped her hand along Weiss’ core, arching an eyebrow as she looked at the liquid covering her fingers. “Hah, what a slut you are, so wet, and I bet most of it came from that slap huh? I bet you want more of that, hmm? Is that what you want? Does my toy like it like that? Or...perhaps...this?” Weiss couldn’t see it, but she knew what Ruby had picked up. Ruby liked to be restrained, but not Weiss...Weiss wanted to be able to move, so she could react to-

Her thought process cut off by the sudden, sharp lashes ripping into her back, leaving long red welts across it. She arched her back, her entire body curving, but she had no time to react as Ruby plunged the strapon inside her with a grunt, sending jolts of sensation throughout Weiss’ entire body. Another lash from the whip left Weiss a panting, whimpering mess, the dual sensations of pain mingling with the pleasure of Ruby’s frantic pass within her body. One hand had dug so deeply into her hips that she wouldn’t be surprised if it was bleeding, the other bringing the whip down with clockwork precision. 

“Is, is this what you want, toy?” Ruby gasped out, another crack of the whip punctuating her words.

“Y-yes! Yes, owner, yes! Please, more!” Weiss cried out. She knew she wouldn’t last long, which she suspected was Ruby’s plan. The two of them were both on edge already, she could feel it in the way Ruby’s thrusts were erratic, as she came closer and closer to the edge Weiss had already driven her to. But it didn’t matter so much in Weiss’ mind, because it was coming up fast for her, the anticipation, the telltale rush of blood...and moments later, her mind went mercifully blank as she erupted, her entire form quaking as her voice cried out in the room. Ruby followed moments later with a long, drawn out moan, the whip discarded as she held tight onto her wife’s hips. 

Weiss collapsed facedown, like a puppet with their strings cut, sucking in gasps of air. With one hand, she gracelessly ripped the blindfold off and tossed it off the bed. She felt Ruby fall next to her after removing the strap on, an almost perfect mirror of how they had been before. She opened one eye to look over at her wife, watching as Ruby lifted a hand slowly and gently placed it on her back, over the welts. Ruby traced them carefully, the hard edge she had previously had gone, nothing but affection in her eyes. “You okay, sweetie?” Ruby asked softly. 

“Mmm,” Weiss mumbled, exhaustion creeping from every pore. Taking a bracing breath, she scooted closer to Ruby, wrapping her arms around her waist. “I’m  _ wonderful _ ,” she breathed out. “You?”

“Better than I’ve felt in months,” Ruby replied, nuzzling the top of Weiss’ head as Weiss tucked hers into Ruby’s shoulder. 

“I think I’m ready for bed,” Weiss mumbled.

Ruby rolled her eyes. “Even with the mess?” 

Weiss used one of her legs to kick the strapon and the whip off the bed. “We’ll get it in the morning. Just pull the blanket up already, it's starting to get cold.”

Ruby snorted. “Yes, yes dear.” She sat partly up, Weiss whining as Ruby moved. Ruby looked down at her wife with an arched eyebrow. “How do you expect me to get the blanket with you latched onto me?”

“Figure it out,” came the muffled reply. Ruby rolled her eyes again, using one leg to pull the blanket closer, close enough for her land to latch onto it and yank it up and over the two women. Weiss mumbled something, but a yawn interrupted whatever it was as Ruby collapsed back next to her. The bed bounced slightly, before settling, leaving the two snuggled up tightly underneath the covers, in a world only for the two of them.

“I love you, Weiss,” Ruby said softly, kissing the top of Weiss’ head. 

Weiss lifted her head up, eyes half closed as she kissed Ruby gently on the lips. “And I love you. Goodnight, Ruby.”

Ruby smiled. “Goodnight...Weiss.”


End file.
